What The Future Holds part one
by MnkyJen90210
Summary: An interesting turn in events leaves Jenni confused. As it turns out Envy who has had an eye on her for quite a while was much more determined than Jenni knew. Any day at Silva's house is never normal, and Jenni will soon find that out.
1. What the Future Holds part 1

Characters: Envy, Jenni, Silva, Michael, Michelle, Yufan, Shalo, Mival, Malik, Marik, Di, Nikki, Scarlet, and I think that's all.

One day in Silva's house things (whether they knew it or not) were about to get very exciting. It starts off a little bit non-exciting but trusts me it gets better.

(Silva)…but Malik has an added problem...due to him being made of my magic he can't physically stand being away from me longer than two days. So he lives right next door. points out window to where they can see into Malik's bedroom, complete with a half-naked Malik who is anchoring a towel around his waist

(Malik) Damn it, Silva! Stop using me as a free peep show!! closes curtains angrily

(Silva) Don't flatter yourself, slut! I was just pointing out how I still hold a grudge against your cheating ass!!

(Jenni) giggles to self

(Silva) Hey, Marik looks just as good and he's just coming out of the shower too. AND he's better tempered. He'll let you stare all night if you want to. I'm sure I can find that channel...

(Malik) apparently heard Silva and rips curtain back, still holding the towel around one side of his waist Hey hey hey, I never said I wasn't willing!! I just don't want to get nothing in return! I'll let her stare all she likes- hell, she can use me as her fuckin' REFERENCE MODEL if she likes, as long as you let me back in the house for GOOD!

(Silva) Jen? Whaddya think?

(Jenni) Uh, if I'm gonna stare I'd rather him have the towel on please.

(Silva) He's got a pair of harem style pants stashed somewhere- would you appreciate that? I might let him back for good if YOU can use him, as you live with me.

(Malik) is desperately praying she will say yes and he can escape his living hell

(Jenni) I have no idea what kind of pants those are but I really don't want him to have to stay there if he doesn't want to.

(Silva) The billowy kind, like belly dancers wear. He's an excellent belly dancer, by the way. Amazing to watch, but you are for him coming back into the house, yes? goes to window and whistles A'IGHT MALIK!! YOU'RE WELCOME BACK IN MY HOME AGAIN, SWEETHEART!!

(Malik) YES!! THANK GODS!! JENNI, I OWE YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! transports self and all his stuff to her house in an eye blink and hugs Jen tight before hugging Silva and going off into the depths of the house

(Silva) He's like a little kid on a new playground. He's so...happy.

(Jenni) Oh, I love belly dancing. Too bad I don't know a thing about it or the body for it. I'm so glad he's happy.

(Silva) He'll be happy for the next week. Do you want him to dance for you? He owes you so much, he likely will, y'know.

(Jenni) Once again I'm happy for him. Maybe later...let him have his fun first.

(Silva) glances down at where Malik has latched on to her waist Well, what can I say? No telling when he'll be done with the "Master Worship" he's started now.strokes his hair gently, ignoring when he slips in a flick of tongue on her stomach skin

(Jenni) Well seeing as this is how it has started, I take it it'll last a long time.

(Silva) Most likely. He's been officially ejected from this house for the past four or five-

(Malik) SIX.

(Silva) Okay, SIX years. He's going to be very happy for a long time. And if he gets TOO happy, I can sic him on Bakura- Bakura hasn't had sex in a good month or so, he'd love to get his hands on Malik.

(Jenni) Oh wow, depends on whether or not he WANTS to get too happy doesn't it though?

(Silva) He kind of can't help it. Thanks to a "Vixen" episode, I'm basically his body's drug. His addiction is, literally, ME.

(Jenni) "Vixen episode"?

(Silva) Long story, I used to train as a ninja and my specialty was seduction, my codename was "The Vixen" and my missions to train often involved sneaking into random men's bed's in the middle of the night and seducing them to the point of insanity. Malik, unfortunately, wound up as one of my "victims" and...points down to where he's started actively kissing and licking her stomach you see the results.

(Jenni) Oh wow that sounds interesting, but can you get him to stop that, I'm getting slightly grossed out.

(Silva) It's basically free soft-core porn, sweetheart, it's nothing bad. And besides, from your angle, you can't see shit anyways. Oh, I got it. How's this work? puts dressing screen around her and it obscures everything from her chest down How's that? Better now that you can't see anything?

(Jenni) sigh I don't watch porn remember? Ah thanks that works. As long as I don't have to watch, I'm good.

(Silva) You don't have to watch, usually. At least, not to MY knowledge...

(Jenni) Uh okay that's good to know. Hey, where has Di been, I haven't seen him lately.

(Silva) Di? Er... glance down at Malik, apparently exchanging glances Well, ya see it's kinda hard to explain...uh...he...kinda..."poofed".

(Jenni) "Poofed"?

(Silva) Yes. You see...when my control slips too much...one of two things happens to my pets. They either become beings in their own right, no longer dependent on my magic, or...they "poof" into a puff of smoke and disappear. The former has only ever happened once...with HIM. points down to Malik The latter is what usually happens, and during the fury rage during my period my control slipped considerably, and...well...three-quarters of my house went "poof" all at once. Di was among them.

(Jenni) Oh how sad for them all.

(Silva) They can come back...but there's a time restriction. I have to wait a day for each pet that poofed before I can summon any of them back. What's three fourths of two thousand, seven hundred, and three?

(Jenni) Oh cool, that sucks that you have to waste your time summoning them back though. approx. 2027.25.

(Silva) Divide that by thirty and we'll see how many months I have to wait. It don't really waste time, all I gotta do is snap my fingers and they're all back.

(Brandi) Uh….about 67 months.

(Silva) Dear Lord, how many years is that?

(Jenni) About 5 years and seven months.

(Silva) Holy shit. Y'know what? Be ready for this. starts drawing spell circle on the floor

(Jenni) Um, okay.

(Silva) slams hands onto circle TIME SKIP!! everything is abruptly covered in dust and they've outgrown ALL their clothes coughs Whoa. Who the hell thought I'd have a bust this big by 22? And you're...you WERE fourteen, so now you're 19. Hmmm...my skip's a little off. Looks like I'm about a month short of the deadline. We'd better go get some clothes.

(Jenni) looks down AAAH! My clothes. follows her Hey Silva where are we-- is that MY voice? I sound so different…..supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!!

(Silva) gives her a weird look I think the dust's getting to you. Here. holds out set of clothes and they start getting dressed snaps fingers and cleans the house all at once sighs Yes, you sound different-you're five years and six months older. 'Wonder what the hell happened during the skip? walks out after finished dressing, going toward the library's History section

(Jenni) Wait for me! Oh ahh! trips over something Ow! I tripped. I see I'm just as clumsy as ever.

(Silva) Hmm? What's that? Ah, it's Envy's Diary! picks it up from under her foot and flips it open, starting to read it the longer Silva reads the stranger her expression becomes finishes and snaps book shut Jen? My suggestion is you stay far away from Envy. Now, this ends around last year, we need a history for the missing year yet... starts to look around for the information, keeping the diary firmly in hand

(Jenni) You have a history of what happens at the house? Why? Don't you have it all on tape? starts eyeing diary

(Silva) Tapes get erased and retaped. You can't trust 'em. This library, however, refuses to allow altercation to any true document. Lotta shit's happened, girl. Our bodies been up to some serious shit while our minds did a time jump.(Jenni) Our bodies were still here?! is totally shocked

(Silva) Oh, yes. Our minds took a vacation, but our bodies aged. Otherwise we wouldn't have needed new clothes. And YOUR body...whoo, it's done some...glances at diary pretty serious shit. And I have a feeling mine did something similar in that year I'm still missing. gets sudden horrible thought Hey, do you see any...SILVER diaries around here?

(Jenni) Oh great I'm more sexually active than I knew. I think I see one over there. points to pile of books with a silver one on top

(Silva) picks it up gingerly I KNEW I'd regret the incubi... This belongs to an incubi named Mival. He lived with me...in my room. flips it open, and reads with a steadily coloring face I fucking KNEW IT!! Only difference is I didn't marry MY kid's dad!! damn it- TWINS?! WE BOTH FUCKIN HAD TWINS?! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!glances at Jenni Oh...ooops. At least YOU married your twins' dad.

(Jenni) Boys or girls? I mean…WHAT?! B-But who was the father?

(Silva) I had twin boys, and you had twins that were a girl and a boy. You also had a three-year old boy at the time of our twins birthings. As for their father...tosses Jenni Envy's diary Read pages 63 to 77. He married you a month before your first pregnancy began. I, meanwhile, bore an incubi's children- and with incubi, you're pregnant for a good four or five years. Lord, our bodies HAVE been busy. ears twitch and your husband is looking for you, Jenni. How did we miss you wearing that huge-ass emerald on your left ring finger, anyway? twitch twitch And it seems my kids are looking for me, as well. We'd better go find 'em- kids get into AMAZING amounts of trouble.

(Brandi) But...but...I'm only nineteen! flips through diary When exactly did I get pregnant? For that matter, begins to tear up when did me and Jeremy break up? And I didn't notice the ring cause I always wear rings. Go find him? You told me to stay away from him.

(Silva) Stay away from your husband, not your kids. And you got pregnant for the first time at fifteen. You and Jeremy broke up when he was forced to move to the other side of the world and the LD relationship didn't work out. Aw shit.ears twitch again Both our mates are looking for us now. Be prepared for a... most "enthusiastic" greeting from your husband, as for the past four years you two have apparently been very passionately in love.

(Jenni) Fifteen? What the hell...oh that's so sad that it didn't work out. Knowing Envy I bet we have begins to blush

(Silva) If what's in your stomach now is any indication, I'd certainly say so. gives pointed look at her stomach, which has just started to show Our mates will be here in a couple of minutes- prepare to have your mouth ravaged mercilessly.

(Jenni) Huh?! looks down AAAH! notices ring on her finger Well, I guess since I'm his wife, I have no choice but to enjoy it.

(Silva) laughs, but that trails off when her own lover appears behind her, faint scales around his hairline marking him as an incubi and his silver hair gleaming as he presses his lips to her neck Okay, okay, I'll be...damn it man...melts back into him

(Jenni) Aw how cute.

(Silva) Hi Mival...I suppose you're already training our sons to be incubi like you?

(Mival) Of course. But they are not allowed to practice on you, of course. You're all mine.

(Silva) Agreed.

(Mival) But that brings up the question, why won't you agree to marry me?

(Silva)I keep telling you, it'd be pointless. You're gonna long outlive me. Why bother?

During this exchange, Envy comes up behind Jenni, spins her around, and gives her that "enthusiastic" greeting Silva warned her about

(Jenni) puts arms around his neck, and greets him with as much enthusiasm as he did her

(Mival) You will NOT die before me! With your magic, you can OUTLIVE me!! Please, please, please, PLEASE, will you just marry me, my oh-so-stubborn lover?

(Silva) I still say no.

(Envy) has meanwhile been reaching his hands in places that make Jenni squeak before wrapping them around her waist so she doesn't hit him anymore

(Jenni) Aw come on Silva, married life is great. Besides if you have kids with someone and don't marry them, from the outside it looks kinda bad, just saying. Plus you get to have a big beautiful wedding and everyone will be so happy for you. I know I'd definitely come.

(Silva) Uurrrg.…directs her attention to Mival NOW you've turned my friend on me!! Then again, she's been riding me about this for quite some time... Fine. But YOU'RE planning the wedding.

(Mival)I know. I know you so well, Silva, I planned it out a few months ago. You would never tolerate such a "girly" thing- you do not have the time. I'll make arrangements. All I have to do is give the word and we shall be married in three days' time.

(Silva)...Dude, you know me WAAAY too well.

(Mival) Well, you carried my children for four and a half years. I've been at your side all that time and had plenty of opportunity to learn everything about you, and I have dutifully exploited every single one.

(Jenni) I knew you'd agree. Speaking of which, where are your kids?

(Mival) Practicing.

(Silva) On WHOM?!

(Mival) Nikki and Scarlett.

(Silva) Oh lord. You set the twins and those two loose?! You KNOW they're too rough on each other, they'll destroy the whole house this time!! Damn, I knew having Incubi children would backfire on me sometime...Seeing as they grow to full maturity in about a week. I bet they'll break more than a couple of beds this time...

(Mival) caresses Silva's sides gently You have the magic to replace them.

(Silva) sigh Damn it...you're too damn persuasive. Sometimes I wish you were a normal human that I could ignore.

(Mival) But then you would be bored.

(Silva) True...I guess you're fine the way you are then. Envy, what are you DOING?

(Envy) looks up from where he was peering down Jenni's shirt while she wasn't looking Checking on my wife. I like to make sure your sons haven't been practicing on her- the only love bites on her body should be the ones I make myself.

(Silva) You perv. You know me better than that- I DO teach my children some manners, you know.

(Jenni) Hey! First of all I would not let them practice on me and second, I highly doubt they'd go so far as to do something like that.

(Envy) Sorry honey. You know I'm paranoid. Especially when you're pregnant. caresses her stomach gently

(Silva) Aww...

(Mival) Missing being pregnant already?

(Silva) I was pregnant for four and half YEARS, dear. Of course I do. But I definitely DON'T miss the mood swings and the odd cravings.

(Mival) rubs his hands over her stomach You just miss me doing that, don't you?

(Silva) Hell yes. It makes me tingle.

(Mival) Well, I can think of some OTHER things that'll make you tingle...picks her up Let's try for another set of twins, shall we?

(Silva) Mival!!

(Mival) You know you have no objections.

(Silva) Not for the trying part, but I do NOT wanna get pregnant again so quickly!

(Mival) We'll use that contraceptive powder you had the witch mix up for you then. But this IS going to our bedroom.

(Silva)...fine. gets willingly carried from room

(Jenni) watches her get taken from the room Ah this is gonna be bad. One pregnant woman is enough, two in the same house is murder. Especially since Silva is already mood-swingy enough. But I'm glad you're so protective of me. kisses Envy's cheek I made a good decision when I chose you.

(Envy) I'm glad you think so, as we've been happily married for a little over four and a half years. kisses her again You know, perhaps you'd like to join me in OUR bedroom...? And she won't get pregnant. They've got a non-pregnancy powder that he'll rub on, and there will be no more children for a while yet.

(Jenni)thinks to self "rub on where"? No more children, but isn't that what he wants? laughs Hmm...I want to go see our kids first. I forget, did we tell them that they have a little brother or sister on the way?

(Envy) He doesn't care if he gets more children or not- he's thanking every deity he knows every day that he found a patient enough lover that would bother bearing him a child once, much less twins. It's just his excuse to sex her up. And we DID tell them they have a sibling on the way. They're almost thirteen by human terms already- man, homunculi children grow faster than I expected. At least it's not as fast as Incubi children, right? is bumping hips with her as he keeps rubbing her stomach

(Jenni) Yeah that's a good excuse. I know, but I just feel like seeing them right now. Maybe it'll get me more in mood. slight smirk

(Envy) Of course. starts leading her towards rec room

(Jenni) Aww you're so good to me after all these years, I love that about you.

(Envy) I will always be good to my wife and the love of my life, Kitten. opens rec room door

(Jenni) smiles up at him spies their children on the couch playing some video game she has never seen before Hey kids, watcha' playing?

(Michael) Hey mom, we're just playing the newest game on the Wii 3000. You don't even need a controller, you just put this headband on and your mind does all the work.

(Michelle) Yeah and since I'm smarter than him, I'm winning.

(Michael) You are not smarter than me, I'm just being lazy today.

(Michelle) Oh then you must have been lazy yesterday and the day before that, and even the day before that.

(Michael) Why you little-

(Jenni) You too fight worse than me and MY brother did when I was your age. Now if you two don't stop fighting I'll get Silva to show you some things that that'll scare the living hell outta you.

(Both Michael and Michelle) We're sorry.

(Envy) You two should know better than to anger your mother when she's pregnant by now. And Silva really WILL show you some things that'll scare the shit outta you, as your mother and I know from personal experience. Remember dungeon sixteen? shudder I used to be put in there for months at a time.

(Jenni) Yes, but I'd rather not remember. is very sad

(Envy) wraps an arm around her What's the matter, Kitten? What's made you sad?

(Jenni) Nothing, I was just remembering everything I saw there. shakes head Now you kids behave or you'll get traumatized to the greatest extent

(Michelle) Oh come on I'm the good one remember I'm just an angel sarcasm

(Michael) Oh please, while mom wasn't here you pants me in front one of the incubi running around face slightly pink

(Michelle) Oooooh do you have a crush on him?

(Michael) Ew no way!! That's gross.

(Michelle) Whatever you say Michael

(Michael) phew

(Jenni) I wouldn't be surprised if you were Michael, I hear he might have a crush on you bluffing

(Michael) Really? blushes I mean, why do I care?

(Jenni) How should I know shrugs

(Envy) chuckles at the playful banter This is good. An incubus-homunculus child would be amazing. Besides...leans down and whispers Catching an Incubi's-or in this case, a succubi's- heart is an amazing feat. Just ask Silva or Mival.

(Jenni) Envy!

(Envy) Sorry dear. I just had to slip that one in.

(Jenni) Aw it's okay kisses his cheek

(Michelle) Hey can you guys take that into another room you're distra-

(Michael) Yes! I won. ha-ha.

(Michelle) Mom! You made me lose.

(Jenni) Sorry Michelle, but think of this way, you've beaten him how many times more than he has you?

(Michelle) around 15

(Michael) have not!

(Michelle) have too, God he's stubborn.

(Jenni) yeah he is.

(Envy) Y'know what? I think I see a certain pair of Incubi twins going down the hallways right over there. points down hall, where identical twin boys can be seen. They both have silver hair that has a blond streak that starts in the middle of their widow's peaks and then goes to the very tips in a long stripe. They're Silva's twins boys, Shalo and Yufan Wanna go ask 'em what they learned today?

(Jenni) ENVY!!

(Envy) Relax, Kitten. Remember, we agreed that as long as they want to learn, our children can learn everything the Incubi are? It's better than letting them experiment and find out on their own, remember.

(Jenni) Oh yeah, Hey Michael, Michelle, wanna go learn more about the incubi?

(Michael) perks up very much You bet I do

(Michelle) Of course you do, you wanna try and figure out how to get one for yourself

(Jenni) Michelle!

(Michelle) Sorry I meant that he just wants a girlfriend cause he's tired of watching you and Dad make-out all the time.

(Michael) very red I just wanna learn more about them, you make them sound so mysterious I am naturally very curious about them.

(Jenni) Then let's go find out shall we?

(Michael and Michelle) Sure.

(Envy) Well, better move fast. Those two look like they're on their way to a lesson, and you know how fast they move when their lessons are concerned.

(Both Shalo and Yufan) are indeed headed to a lesson and have settled into a brisk walk

(Jenni) Then let's go

(Michael and michelle) take off the headbands and turn the Wii 3000 off and follow Jenni and Envy

(Jenni) Let's go ask Shalo what they're gonna learn today. Knowing them it's most likely very interesting. turns to the twins And I don't want to see you two doing anything sexual that you see them doing, alright?

(Michelle) Whatever mom

(Michael) As if I'd want to.

(Jenni) Alright then come 'on.

(Yufan) notices you guys coming and grabs his brother's arm Hey, wait up. The half-homunculi and their parents are coming.

(Shalo) So?

(Yufan) Oh, come on. I wanna find out what Dad has to tell us today too, but we're all practically related, born on the same day and all. You gotta admit they have as much right to learn from dad as we do.

(Shalo) Fine. stops walking and waits for them to catch up

(Jenni) Hey Yufan do you mind if we join ya for your class today. simple smile on her face

(Michelle) Yeah come on, we wanna learn too

(Michael) Yeah, we wanna learn too.

(Yufan) Sure! Come on! What're we learning today again?

(Shalo) rolls eyes The Art of Seductive Speaking. It's how Dad first charmed his way into living at mom's house, remember? It's one of the most important lessons we're going to learn!! smiles at them all, but still looks a bit impatient and excited

(Yufan) Oh, yeah I forgot again. Sorry, brother.

(Shalo) slings arm around his shoulders It's okay. Come on, we'd better get going or we'll be late. starts walking again

(Michelle) Come on mom pulling at Jenni's shirt we gotta go, we don't wanna be late.

(Jenni) Well then let's go. starts walking and don't you two dare let me hear you talking like and incubus after we leave.

(Michelle) Why would I want to?

(Jenni) Maybe there's a certain guy you like whispers and you want to show him that you know more about him than he does wink.

(Michelle) Mom! I do not like anyone, unlike Michael sniggers

(Michael) I don't like anyone either, besides, how would a half homunculus and half incubus have a child? wouldn't that be weird?

(Michelle) So you do like someone then

(Michael) No I don't, why do you keep saying that

(Michelle) because I didn't say whether or not you liked an incubus

(Michael) blushes lightly I assumed you meant one.

(Michelle) Uh-huh, sure.

(Jenni) Will you two stop bickering and show some manners, we're here.


	2. What the Future Holds part 2

(Mival) Ah! We have some new students today, I see. Is someone perhaps interested in my son's arts? grins at Michelle and Michael you're both well off knowing. Michelle will know how to counteract it, and Michael can always use the arts himself. Well, come on. Today's lesson is the Art of Seductive Speaking. You'll learn how to use your words to the best advantage and pitch your voice to be most pleasing to your listener- it makes it a LOT easier to get what you're after, and it soothes and relaxes the person you're talking to. In my fiancée's case that's a necessary thing to know.

(Michelle) tugs at her mom's shirt again Fiancée? Does he mean Aunt Silva?

(Jenni) Yes he does, they decided to get married, sorry I forgot to tell you guys.

(Michael) is too distracted by his thoughts of using today's lesson to his advantage to notice

(Michelle) eyes light up Mival, are you and Silva getting married??(Mival)Yes, little one. I finally got her to say "yes".

(Yufan) Yay! Now mommy will actually be yours and you'll be hers forever!

(Shalo) Finally. Why did it take you so long?

(Mival) Your mother is a very special woman, not half as easy to win over as other women. It is lucky for us that she is- for if she was not, I would not have been living in her house and you two would not have been born. But back to the lesson- Silva is not here, so I cannot ask her to summon a female to demonstrate with. Would you perhaps mind if you were to demonstrate on your wife, Envy?

(Envy) Oh, I like to do that anyways. turns to her and sidles up to her side, dropping his voice so it caresses her skin like a physical touch, all silk and velvet So, my sweet kitten, are you glad to be my wife of four years? Or shall I... moves closer, voice dropping more to a purring tone try and make you even HAPPIER than you've been so far?

(Jenni) blushes Yes I have been very happy,gets even closer but I could always be happier. hand on his cheek

(Michael) is paying close attention

(Michelle) is thinking to self "Yeah, so how am I gonna learn to counteract it if mom falls for it."

(Mival) leaves the boys to Envy's demonstration and motions Michelle over to him, kneeling down and talking to her quietly when she obeys You, kittling, are going to need a special version of this lesson. While my boys and your brother can learn and practice while listening to your father, you'll need a much different lesson altogether. Do you notice how your mother is listening so closely? You will have to learn how to NOT hear the undertones of seductive speaking. It is much more difficult. Try now. drops voice enough that it calls attention, but not the same kind of attention Envy's getting from Jenni So, what do you think of me and my fiancée? Good? Bad? Nice?

(Michelle) confused Good? Bad? What do you mean? I just can't wait for the wedding. I hope you got lots of flowers.

(Jenni) is very closely listening to everything Envy is saying, about ready to give in

(Michael) is still closely watching, although creeped out that he's watching his parents

(Mival) shakes his head You still listen closely, yet not closely enough. You still listen to the connotations of the tone far too much, but you do not listen to the words. What you must do is learn to do the opposite of that. If you do, you will be able to resist any man at any time. Now try again. drops tone again For instance, would there be anyone you're looking up to as an idol?

(Michelle) is distracted by her parents Hmm? Sorry, wasn't paying attention.

(Jenni) can't resist anymore Uh...we'll be right back. leaves room dragging Envy with her.

(Michael) is now somewhat sad he has no one to study from.(Mival) puts hand to forehead Perhaps the old legends are true, then... other races simply can't -or rather wont- learn the ways of incubi. Yufan, Shalo, maybe we will have to leave the homunculi to their own versions of lessons and continue our own lessons at another place.

there's nothing that insults an incubi more than someone not paying attention when they're trying to teach, particularly women. They don't usually associate with women at all, outside of sex, so it just worsens their opinions of other races and females in general when their pupils isn't paying any attention.

(Mival) stands and has a hand on each son's shoulder now

(Shalo)We've lost Envy and Jenni.

(Yufan)Yep. Dad, if Jenni's been around Envy so much, why hasn't she learned to resist his speaking yet?

(Mival) She has learned, she simply did not wish to resist. She enjoys listening to him speak that way.

(Shalo)chuckles is that why she has three children with one on the way?

(Mival) Shhhh, we do not speak that poorly of women. Besides, they're in love. They would've had children regardless.(Michael) Good job Michelle, now we're not going to learn anything.

(Michelle) head is tilted down is disappointment I'm sorry Uncle Mival. I didn't mean to not pay attention. Please give me a second chance. slight puppy dog eyes.

(Mival)considers Well, watching one's parents can be...mightily distracting. It is understandable. Here is part one of this lesson- to speak seductively, one must learn to control the pitch and tone of their voice. To deepen and smooth your tone to produce a rich-sounding quality is vital. the richer a voice, the more that voice will soothe, relax, and seduce. In Michelle's case, she need not deepen her voice, but she may need to make it huskier, rougher rather than smoother. While smooth and soft will rile a woman's blood or relax her, depending on the situation, nothing quite makes a man's blood run hot like a woman's tone turned husky and rough. We're all learning seduction here, not just the boys. Try manipulating your voices. Guests first.

(Michelle) uh..sweat drop...him first! points to Michael.

(Michael) Hey! seeing as your my sister, I don't think I have anyone to practice on now do I? That'd just be creepy.is unaware but his voice actually got deeper and more seductive Why don't we let Shalo practice on you?

(Michelle) blushes No way.(Mival) Ah. lightly runs his finger across her blush, grinning He's gotten a blush. Well done, Michael. You see, not all seductive speaking need be between a man and a woman. There is that between friends, such as coaxing or pleading, and of course the same between siblings. Betting and dares are a rougher, more primitive form of seductive speaking, but all qualifies. Michelle, for your practice, perhaps you should try out one of my sons. pats them both They're new to this and should be easy to bend to your will.

(Shalo) Dad!

(Mival) What? You can't say no to a girl, you know that.

(Yufan) Neither of us can. Other than Michelle, the only girl we know is Mom. And you NEVER tell Mom no.

(Mival) Point taken. Nevertheless, come and try to seduce my sons, Michelle. encouraging tone

(Michael) is proud of himself, using the same tone Come on Michelle, you know you want to.

(Michelle) deeper blush uh...turns around, leaning over the back of her chair facing Shalo, voice becomes husky Hey Shalo, care to take a tour of my bedroom? finger running along his cheek.(Shalo) blushes deeply and shiver runs along his spine W-well...if you w-want me...to...

(Mival) Excellent. Both of you. Any partner you two go after will be putty in your hands.large grin You learn quickly.

(Shalo)blushes deeper(Michelle) grins sill facing Shalo, but speaking to Mival See, now this wouldn't have happened if you didn't give us a second chance now would it? finger is under Shalo's chin.

(Mival) Probably not. It may have happened anyway in the natural course of things if, say, they had attempted to practice on you, but that likelihood is slim.

(Shalo) Mmmmgh...can't tear his eyes off of Michelle's and is letting her control his entire body with just that finger under his chin, helpless to resist(Michelle) No, I don't think that they would've. is making his head sway back and forth with her finger(Yufan)Your mother would kill us. It would be worse than the Court of Miracles our mother came up with.

(Mival) We're not mentioning that place, remember? Your mother will forget about that soon enough if we don't remind her.

(Shalo)is trying to break free of the spell Michelle has cast and failing mmrugh...eyes are half-lidded now, almost totally hypnotized

(Michelle) I know she would. just keeps making him sway So who do you guys actually practice on? Cause I don't want Michael practicing on me, do you guys know someone who would let him practice on her?

(Michael) Huh? Oh...uh…blushes

(Mival) Shrugs We usually ask Silva to summon us girls to practice on, and sometimes she'll ask random women on the street and we'll use them. It gets them used to all types of women. They also have a tendency to practice on each other, because as incubi we don't exactly get to choose which gender we are summoned by.

(Yufan)blushes It's not our fault! We don't dare practice with any of the other men here.

(Shalo) Mmm...totally under Michelle's control now, his eyes barely open and head moving fluidly under her control

(Mival) I never said there was anything wrong with it. I'm actually rather proud of you.pats Yufan's head, leaving Shalo under Michelle's control(Michelle) I wouldn't dare practice on half the guys here either. They'd most likely think I was serious. It's so much funner to practice on you and your brother Yufan. Although, I'm not even sure if your brother is really even with us right now. laughs, her hand still making him look hypnotized. I should prolly let him go shouldn't I? sigh

(Mival) It's your voice. It's still making him dazed. You never smoothed your tone again. And you can control him for as long as you like. But you might have you attention diverted by his brother.

(Yufan) has already caught ondrops his tone to the perfect pitch Yes, dear Michelle... perhaps you find my brother entertaining, but I assure you I'm far more ...purrs to your taste.sidles up to her, his voice still that pleasing rumble I'm a bit more interesting than he is, anyway.

(Mival)smiles, watching with interest

(Michelle) I don't know if you are or not, but it's much more fun to watch your brother bend to my will, sorry. He kinda reminds me of a snake smirks and I'm the snake charmer.

(Michael) has been taking notes the whole time(Yufan) gets more determined and leans up and breathes on the back of her neck and her ear while talking But isn't it even more fun to bend TWO boys to your will, rather than just one? nuzzles the side of her neck Why settle for just the tame one, when you can have both tame and wild at once? kisses beneath her ear gently, lips teasing as he purrs against her skin

(Mival)eyes widen at the various arts Yufan is using, then grins, even more curious as to how this will play out(Michelle) slight blush That would be more fun, but it's easier just controlling one of you. If I could I'd summon you someone to play with. But since I can't maybe you can just turn your attention to my brother while I'm busy.

(Michael) Hell no, I don't want a guy practicing on me.

(Michelle) Oh come on, we could put you in a wig and a skirt and ya look just like me. We're twins after all. thinks to self "although I would need to have to get him a water bra".

(Michael) No, I'd rather have girls practicing on me. Unless you know some way to change him into a girl then I'm not going to be practice.

(Michelle) Maybe there is, I wouldn't know though. bluffing(Shalo)mmm...blue...bottle...remembers legends of something that switches gender, vaguely, but is too far under hypnosis to remember more

(Yufan) Oh! I know! Dad, do you remember where Mom threw her belt when she was changing?

(Mival) It's over the door there. points Why?

(Yufan) as he goes and unhooks Silva's belt from the door Mama once told us that if we needed to change sex for whatever reason, to use the blue bottle, the one she keeps in her belt.

(Mival) I'm not so sure, Yufan...your mother's vial collection is usually best not touched. All those potions she mixed up do strange things...some of them horrible and painful.

(Yufan) I'm sure she wouldn't have said we could use it if it would hurt us, Dad. accidentally fumbles the bottle and the liquid inside splashes Michael

(Mival) Oh dear...watches the cloud form around Michael I have a bad feeling about this...usually, we would just smell the fumes...I do not know what the liquid itself will do...I think someone had better go get your mother.

(Michelle) eyes still on Shalo I remember my mom saying that the liquid will permanently turn the person into the opposite gender, but there's always a way to go back to normal. Although I think having Michael turn into a girl might be a good thing.

(Michael) clouds disappears No it won't, I don' wanna be a girl. his hair is now much longer and voice higher pitched. His clothes are basically the same although now he's (magically) wearing a bra.

(Michelle) Too late, you're a girl, have fun.

(Yufan) eyes nearly pop out of his head Dad...?

(Mival)Yes?

(Yufan) When you saw Mama for the first time, did you feel like you'd just been hit in the gut by her tail? And was your pulse scarily fast? 'Cuz that's how I feel.

(Mival) Uh-oh. Looks like you just fell in love, my boy. glances at Michael And you're likely going to stay in love, no matter his current gender. Oh boy. looks a little thoughtful and a little worried

(Michelle) What?! concentration is gone and her grip on Shalo is broken He's in love with Michael?

(Michael) What? B-But I'm a guy, he can't be in love with me! is blushing.(Mival)rakes hand through his hair Gender doesn't matter to an incubus who's in love. Between that and his mother's genes of non-genderism, it's entirely possible. Not only CAN he be in love with you, he IS.

(Shalo) shakes self Aw, man! I can't believe it! My little brother fell in love at first sight, just like you did! Does this mean that my love emotion takes after mom and I'll have to ease into it the way she did?!

(Mival)sighs No, but this might be a bit of a problem, seeing as Michael is currently straight.

(Yufan) sidles up to Michael and hugs her tightly, purring and rubbing his face against her cheek like a kitten(Michael) is slightly creeped outblushes So what, you guys gonna try and turn me Bi or something?

(Michelle) You wouldn't be the first. I've heard mom and dad taking about dad's old job. At least half the people here are bi. But you might as well get used to it. Besides he looks kinda cute like that.

(Michael) blushes deeper whispers to self damn incubus(Yufan)ears perk Damn incubus, eh? Oh, I'll change your mind about that...huge smile as he drags Michael off towards the nearest available bedroom

(Mival) stares after them Looks like the love has woken up his incubi instincts early. Oh boy.

(Shalo) has fully woken up from the earlier hypnosis Can...can I practice with you, Michelle? is blushing a little I'm not as good at catching on as Yufan is...I need to practice a lot more, and I need to learn how not to melt...scratches back of neck, embarrassed

(Michelle) waves bye to Michael You look so cute when you melt though, but okay.

(Mival) chuckles I'll leave you two to your practice. I need to go find Silva. leaves

(Shalo) Um...what do you want to talk about? is still blushing(Michelle) is also blushing I don't know. You weren't really talking that much, so that made it easier earlier, that and seeing as your dad said that you can't say no. But you're brother won't take no as an answer, will he?

(Shalo) We like to pretend that it's the other way around, but Yufan is really the wild one. I'm a little irritable, but easily calmed. Yufan NEVER takes no for an answer and if he's in love the word "no" is intolerable. An incubus in love is a very serious thing, so...sighs and sits on floor That's how mama and Dad got together-Dad fell in love and "no" became intolerable. Now... we're here and they're getting married soon. looks up at Michelle, and his voice unintentionally drops a little in pitch, the tone smoothing unconsciously Um, Michelle? Will you...sit in my lap? And let me hug you? I don't get to be by people that are not my brother and parents very much...

(Michelle) is Jenni's daughter so she didn't notice that change in his voice Huh? Oh sure sits in his lap Your lap is very comfortable. put arms around him, smiling.

(Shalo) hugs her back, blushing brightly, but is smiling a littleThank you, Michelle ...hesitates, then tentatively rubs his cheek against hers, purring almost inaudibly(Michelle) You're welcome Shalo. her face bright pink

--

(Jenni) her and Envy are heading down the hallway to the room that has Michelle and Shalo in it. She stops, putting her ear to the door to see if the lesson is still going on whispers I don't hear anything. What do you think is going on?(Envy) puts ear to the door I can hear purring...

--

(Shalo) You are...good to me, Michelle. purrs a little louder, very, VERY red by now And I think I really like you. Really, REALLY like you. Do you like me any?

(Michelle) blushes deeper Of course I like you. That's why I didn't want to practice on you, I didn't know whether or not you liked me back.

(Shalo)ears twitch and his grip on Michelle suddenly becomes protective I hear someone whispering nearby.

--

(Jenni) gasp I heard that. I can't believe she has her first crush, well at least the first I know of. thinks back to HER first crush, which was in 2nd grade, and her mom not finding out who she currently liked until 'bout 8th grade Do you think we should be spying on them. all of this a whisper

(Envy) Damn, the boy's got good ears.

(Jenni) If he can hear us then we should really be going. We should go try and find Michael.

--

(Shalo) Someone large and strong and male. It might be one of the ones Mother warned me and Yufan against, the ones stronger than even us incubi. eyes narrow and start glowing

(Michelle) hides face in Shalo's neck Who could it be? thinks to self "Why are they ruining my alone time with him."

(Shalo)smiles to self, calming again They want to go find your brother. I think they'd be..."interested" if they did.

--

(Envy)"INTERESTED"? Oh, something happened to our son, and I bet Silva's behind it some way or another. We'd better go find him.

(Jenni) Seeing as this is her house I have no doubt that she will somehow be behind it. Wait, hold on. If Michelle and Shalo are in there, where ARE Yufan and Michael?

(Mival)You're looking for Yufan and Michael? Look down the hallway- follow the "noises" and you'll find them.

(Jenni)) Noises? Oh dear God that doesn't sound good. We better hurry. hurries Envy along the hallway

--

(Shalo)They left. We're alright and we're safe. hugs her more(Michelle) reveals smiling face Good, do I want to know who it was? Or could you not tell?

(Shalo) It was your parents. And it sounds like Dad's directing them right to our siblings. Do we want to be around when they find them?

(Michelle) is far too comfortable and doesn't want to move I don't see why we have to go. It was my brother who came up with the idea and your brother who spilt some of that bottle on him and dragged him off. Wait, wasn't your dad looking for your mom?(Shalo) He probably passed back through here while looking. She goes everywhere in here- she knows all the passageways and everything better than any other.

--

(Envy) I don't see anything wrong with Noises, kitten. You and I were about their age when WE met.

(Jenni) blushes I know, but I want to know what happened while we were gone and why it lead up to "noises".

(Envy) We'll get the story from them...AFTER they've finished. It's best to leave them alone as long as they're in the middle of "something",right, my wife? I mean, WE don't like getting interrupted, do we?

(Jenni) I ...well...no we don't. But I'm afraid that after whatever they're doing, he's not gonna be the same.

(Envy) Doesn't matter, if he comes out a little changed, I'm sure it'll be for the better. Remember what my favorite job used to be with the straight men?(Jenni) I guess, and as for that job...it's better as what used to be.

(Envy) I prefer my current job anyways...keeping my wife satisfied. That reminds me, we never did get around to the fourth position you wanted to try...picks Jenni up in arms, purring as he walks back toward their bedroom Wouldn't do for me to fall slack on the job, now would it?(Brandi) I like your current job better as well. voices becomes slightly husky Now, now that won't do. Slacking on the job is never a good thing. smirk

(Envy) VERY happy as he shuts the door to their bedroom

--

(Michelle) Oh, snuggles closer can you guess why he was looking for her?(Shalo) Because he's in love. says it simply Incubi can't bear to be apart from their loved one for too long, so he had to go searching for her.

(Michelle) Aw how sweet. Wow, there's so much I need to learn about incubi.

(Shalo) Incubi don't fall in love very often, so it's not information that is widely known...I'm still learning, too. But I do know that everything those of my line have learned before me is inbred into my body, and when I fall in love and that love is returned, all that information is going to come alive. It's the only way Incubi really understand of showing their love, so no matter their age, they can never really unlock their true talents until they fall in love. And for an incubus, love is Once and Forever.(Michelle) Aw that sounds so romantic. But your father and brother fell in love, I'm sure you will too.(Shalo) The trick is getting my love to fall for ME. uses finger under her chin to tilt her head up so he can look her in the eye And romantic or not, it's true.(Michelle) blushes W-well I guess it depends w-who you're in l-love with.(Shalo)leans down, lips getting closer to hers Really, now? eyelids drop, giving him a more sensual look

(Michelle) blushes Y-Y-Yeah.

(Shalo) is the true gentleman he was bred to be May I? gentle tone that has no compulsions in it whatsoever

(Michelle) You don't have to ask. reaches his lips first

(Shalo) kisses back gently, thoroughly enjoying it, and too tamed to take it further without her permission, though it is very tempting to try

(Michelle) moans a little, implying that she wants him to go further

(Shalo)Instincts all come alive with a jolt, and as he starts kissing her deeper, his hands run along her sides, stroking and massaging skillfully as his body heat starts to increase(Michelle) enjoys the feeling as her hands creep up his neck so that she can play with his hair

(Shalo) kisses her even more deeply, starting to ease her down to the floorhis hands start moving over her stomach and hips, still massaging gently, and he starts to get the slightest bit rougher and more passionate

(Michelle) kisses him with even more passion, although slightly worried as to where this might be heading.

(Shalo)Lays her out flat on floor and is laying next to her, supporting himself on his elbows, and breaks the kiss to breathe kisses down her neck, then back up to her lips, breathing heavily, then pauses Michelle, I think I might be...gulps in love.kisses the corner of her mouth, using one hand to stroke her cheek(Michelle) pulls his head away to get his full attention breathing heavily I-In love, w-w-with me?

(Shalo)Y-yeah...I kinda got this funny feeling...like the one Dad got when he met Mom...turns his head into her hand and nuzzles it, eyes closing(Michelle) Wow. is almost too speechless to say anything else A-are you sure?(Shalo)opens one eye and sends her a glance that shows the heat he's feeling and all the knowledge that woke up inside him I don't know how else I would feel like this, or how I would know where all your most sensitive spots are. Or why I would know how to make a kiss the best thing for you, when you're the first person I've kissed in seriousness. I'm POSITIVE.(Michelle) I-I'm not sure what to say Shalo. Okay...so you're positive, uh...now what?(Shalo)Wraps arms around her waist I try my damnedest to make you fall in love with me and hopefully eventually marry you and have children if you want to. Love Once, Love Forever.(Michelle) still red as ever If your instincts have awoken inside you, doesn't that mean that I'm already in love with you. You said that once you fall in love, and that love is returned, all the information is going to come alive inside you. And...well... seeing as it has, I guess that means that...looks into his eyes I'm in love with you too.(Shalo)is looking very pleased Yes. But I still wanted to make sure of it... genetics CAN be weird at times...leans down and kisses her again(Michelle) If he.. says...so... words are drown out in her thoughts by the heat and passion in the kiss(Shalo)when he's kissed her until he's lost all his senses in her, he pulls back and puts his lips to her neck, panting as he just hovers there. I think we'd better stop. Otherwise I might try to move faster than you're ready for. I already want to do absolutely sinful things to you...kisses her neck, then forces himself to draw back(Michelle) Okay. sits self upright I wonder what your dad is going to say. I remember his face when Yufan said that he was in love, I couldn't tell whether or not Mival was happy. I wonder if he'll be happy for you.(Shalo) sits up as well, silvery runes starting to write themselves across the back of his shoulders he wears no shirt as he gets himself in control He's happy. He'll be happy for me as well- estatic, even. It's very rare for Incubi, even partial incubi, to fall in love, ever. Rarer for those incubi to be loved back. It's makes it so that that incubi and whoever loves him to become pretty much invincible to anything they don't want to die by. He was just too occupied with needing to find Mom to show it.runes start winding down his arms(Michelle) Oh, must be cool that you're family has fallen in love. Uh Shalo…what's happening to your arm? (Shalo) glances at the writing Oh, it's nothing. It's just the Incubi magic. We have our own brand of..."sex magic", so to speak, and it does this when it wakes up. I CAN use it now, when I couldn't before, but...I don't think I ever will use it on you...it'd be insulting to use it on the one I love...blushes again

(Michelle) Aww kisses his cheek Thank you. So...wanna go see if my mom and dad have found our brothers yet?(Shalo) tugs ear Judging by the earlier conversation, I think they're a bit..."busy". Y'know...I just got the strangest urge to get my ears pierced. Wanna come with me?(Michelle) Really? How long has it been. Seems like hours to me. That's a bit random but, okay.(Shalo) We've been at things only a short time. And as for the earrings, I think that's my mother's influence. She will randomly wish things, and then those random urges pass onto my brother and I. gets up and walks toward bathroom, where all manner of tools are kept What kind of earring do you think would be best? And would you like your ears pierced as well? unobtrusively reaches and twines his hand and fingers with hers as he walks(Michelle) follows himslight blush Genetics can be weird. I already have my ears pierced. uses free hand to move hair behind ear Like my mom I got them pierced when I was very young.(Shalo) Would you like another one? has reached bathroom and takes piercing gun out of cabinet I think these garnet teardrop earrings Mother stashed and never wears would look good...puts one in the top of his left ear ooow..(Michelle) Okay, but only if I get to squeeze your hand if it hurts, which I know it will. blushes

(Shalo) You can- I would never deny you anything in my power to give you that will not harm you. Select any earring you like- Mother is certainly not going to care. She has earrings from her family that she doesn't even know she HAS- she gets all sorts of presents and never opens them. pierces other ear, wincing Owwww... bead of blood leaks from his ear, catching on his finger(Michelle) Ooooh small green stud catches her eye I wanna put it up here on the top of my ear uses finger to demonstrate where

(Shalo) puts it in the gun and pierces where she told him to, holding her hand in his free one as he does kisses it when he's finished, using a little magic to make it stop hurting

(Michelle) squeezes his hand during the piercing blushes when he kisses it Ow that hurt. rubs ear a little(Shalo) The pain should fade soon. rubs his hand over her face, having put the piercing gun down, and is starting at her with soft eyes

(Michelle) blushes If you're here I know the pain will ease.

(Shalo) Glad to know I can ease your pain. smiles, eyes still soft, and is blushing lightly leans in and kisses her temple

(Michelle) Of course. You make me feel happy inside. blushes(Shalo) can't stand it anymore and kisses her again, his arms wrapping around her waist gently, his skin glowing silver because he can't contain the love overflowing his heart

(Michelle) puts her arms immediately around his neck, kissing him back

(Shalo) several minutes later, when he has to break for air hey...what do you think happened to our brothers?

(Michelle) And you're wondering now? When I had asked you earlier? laughs But if you're so curious I guess it couldn't hurt.

(Shalo) Let's go looking. We have NO clue where those two have gotten off to, so it might take some time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. What the Future Holds part 3

Sorry, but it's a little censored. I originally wrote this for a different website and it ended up being deleted because it was classified as "pornography".

To refresh your memory….

(Shalo) hey...what do you think happened to our brothers?

(Michelle) You're wondering now? When I had asked you earlier? laughs But if you're so curious I guess it couldn't hurt.

(Shalo) Let's go looking. We have NO clue where those two have gotten off to, so it might take some time.

--

Meanwhile in a room is some part of the house

(Michael) has completely forgotten everything he learned at the earlier lesson and is giving in to whatever Yufan wants

(Yufan) has done pretty much EVERTHING there is to do to Michael and is currently laying next to her, both of them sweaty and panting So, still not loving me back, Michael?

(Michael) Well...I'm not straight anymore blushes

(Yufan)grins at her That's a start. holds up bottle over her chest Wanna try it when you're normal and see how it feels THEN? raised eyebrow and devilish smirk

(Michael) Whatever you want, it's fine with me.

(Yufan) drops a little splash on Michael's chest, and when the cloud clears, immediately starts devouring Michael's mouth again- Incubi can go on FOREVER, pleasing their love or lovers for entire nights and never getting tired hands are moving EVERYWHERE over Michael's body, Yufan being skilled from his practice with his brother

(Michael) likes the feeling even more than he did while female his mouth matching Yufan's

(Yufan) Chuckles to himself and roughens his touch unintentionally, becoming even more fierce and passionate with the kiss as he knows that Michael is enjoying it

(Michael) pulls mouth from his for a minute Okay...I think I'm getting closer and closer to falling in love with you with each touch. blushes

(Yufan) eyes start to glow with pleasure You realize that's only going to spur me on, right? reaches back with one hand and firmly grips his ass, his other teasing his nipples

(Michael) growls slightly, but knows he's enjoying itsarcasm No, I had completely no idea. ...of course I did. That's what I was aiming for.

(Yufan) Good. Because I think you're going to like how I do it. bends head and begins the slow process of worshipping Michael's body with his mouth

(Michael) Oh believe me, I will. evil smirk

(Yufan) bites his nipple Remember this is MY seduction. And You're going to like everything I'm going to do. has now bitten the top of his abs as well

(Michael) cringes a littl Yeah I remember, that's exactly why I am going to enjoy it.

(Yufan) Moves down further, his hands moving to- **CENSORED **trying his hardest to make this good for his lover. Then he **CENSORED**

(Michael) is enjoying every minute of it, wanting it to last longer

(Yufan) Senses his enjoyment and increases everything he's doing, moving it faster, and **censored censored censored censored.**

(Michael) just enjoys himself more as it moves faster as he **CENSORED.**

(Yufan) looks up at his partner, licking his lips clean, and stares into those beautiful eyes, not noticing that his lover is getting restless

(Michael) stares back into Yufan's eyes, realizing his feelings for him as they bubble to the surface, and before he can think of what to do next he blurts out I LOVE YOU! is then surprised at his own words and quickly covers his mouth with his free hand

(Yufan) slow grin slinks across his face as his skin stars to glow with runes similar to his brother I had hoped you would...leans down and kisses his neck Now, should we continue or would you rather get cleaned up and then announce the good news to our families?

(Michael) somewhat reluctantly Announcing the good news to our families would be good.

(Yufan) pouts fine. The shower's this way. gets an idea Why don't I JOIN you, love...? pulls him into shower with him

(Michael) Fine by me. closes shower door behind him.

(Yufan) turns on the water, grabs the body wash, and proceeds to "wash" Michael while doing many censoredthings with his hands

(Michael) lets Yufan wash him, while he grabs the bottle of shampoo. But it's not for washing head hair

(Yufan)is curious, and watches what Michael is up to, but doesn't stop what he's doing

(Michael) squeezes the bottle of shampoo on Yufan's length and gently rubs it rubs it in, until the shampoo turns into a lather.

(Yufan)watching through half-lidded eyes, pleased by this development, but continues his progress over Michael's body with the body wash

(Michael) washes off the shampoo, then squeezes the bottle again, moving his hand over it again

(Yufan)shivers, enjoying it immensely, and glides his fingers over Michael's **censored **s, massaging as he does, but his fingers twitch ever so often in response to Michael's touch

(Michael) hands keep going, even though the shampoo has been washed off enjoys the feeling very much

(Yufan) body wash is slowly melting away, so his touch is getting rougher in small degrees, and one of his hands is moving forward to Michael's **censored** and the other moving back to his **censored**

(Michael) moans a little at his lover's touch, his hand moving faster all the while

(Yufan)is enjoying this too much to stop, and grips with the first hand while thrusting with the other, pushing Michael into the wall so they both have something to support themselves against

(Michael) groans slightly as he is pushed against the wall shower water has turned cold, hinting that they've been in there much longer than expected water makes his hair stand up on end.

(Yufan)shivers under the cold water, it hitting his overheated body hard speeds up both hands, determined to finish Michael off ,even as his own hips move with Michael's touch

(Michael) breaks his grip, giving in, deciding to let Yufan have his way with him.

(Yufan) speeds everything up considerably, forcing Michael to **censored**

(Michael) is immensely pleased with Yufan panting slightly I thought this shower was supposed to clean, not make me dirtier. laughing at self

(Yufan)chuckles as well, forcing himself to stand up Couldn't be helped. We're just too sexy to keep our hands off each other. turns off shower and pulls towels off rack, wrapping one around Michael so he doesn't get cold

(Michael) Hehe, yes you are. snatches other towel Hmm. Looks like we only have one towel, hides the other one

(Yufan) What about the one behind your back?

(Michael) Oh this? holds out towel this isn't a towel, starts twisting it It's a whip. smacks Yufan's butt with it

(Yufan)jumps EEP! settles, then smirksWell, if we're getting KINKY... pulls a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere and cuffs Michael to the wall, pressing their bodies as close together as possible We can use more than just whips. is holding onto Michael's hips through the towel

(Michael) hehe. Of course puts hands on the lower part of Yufan's back, pulling him closer I'm always up for kinky.

(Yufan) Oh, good. ties Michael's wrists together and then pins them above his head because I'm VERY into kinky, sweetheart. starts out kissing his jaw, then down his neck, and then to his chest, pausing to bite his nipples lightly before starting back upwards

(Michael) Well then I guess that's just more good news for me enjoys very much every minute of this, thinking that the shower didn't cool Yufan down at all

(Yufan) Mmm-hmmm. bites his collarbone hard, which they both know is going to leave a mating mark that will probably last for Michael's lifetime

(Michael) Ow! Hey I'm all for kinky but that last bite kinda hurt.

(Yufan)Most mating marks do. licks the blood from the bite gently, using magic to seal the pain as he does I want ALL of them to know you're mine. wraps one arm around his waist

(Michael) As much as I am enjoying this, they're not gonna figure that out if we don't leave.

(Yufan) Good point. releases Michael and unties him, then gets spare towel and wraps it around himself We'll go to our rooms, get dressed, meet up again, and announce the news. OH, and just so you don't forget... grabs him by the chin and kisses him hard releases him a minute later And don't you dare try and back out or you'll get no more of those.

(Michael) With a threat like that how could I refuse. I don't want those to end. Where should we meet up?

(Yufan) Let's meet outside the room my dad was giving lessons in. Our siblings will still probably be in or near there, so we'll pick them up on our way to announce this to our families. gives him a peck, then disappears to his room to get dressed

(Michael) sighs I miss him already. quickly gets dressed and heads down the hall to the mentioned room.

(Yufan)is waiting there, leaning against the wall and looking as wild as he really is 'lo, sweetheart. What took you? takes him by the hips and pulls him close

(Michael) gentley puts arms around him Oh, nothing. Just a little bit nervous.

(Yufan) Shouldn't be too bad. I know MY family will take it well. Yours probably will too. Let's go find our siblings first. starts pulling him down hall

(Michael) willingly follows What do you think they did after we left?

(Yufan) Knowing my brother, nothing. IF they did do anything, I'll bet money it never got past necking. Shalo's too shy and Michelle is a lot like your mom when it comes to that kind of thing.

(Michael) True, true.

--

Hey, thanks for reading it this far. If you have, then you get a cookie throws you a cookie. Oh wait, three parts throws you two more cookies. There will be another part up _real_ soon so don't worry. It might even be up later XD I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you'll continue to read my stories


End file.
